leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unfezant (Pokémon)
|} Unfezant (Japanese: ケンホロウ Kenhallow) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 32. It is the final form of . Biology Unfezant is a Pokémon resembling a gamebird. It is primarily dark gray with lighter gray markings. The light gray markings consist of a heart-shaped patch covering its face and throat, two patches divided by a lacy line on its wings, and intricate stripes with dark rimming on its tail feather. Its beak and eyes are yellow, and it has light gray legs with three clawed toes and a spur on the ankle. The male Unfezant has a reddish pink, around its eyes. Long, ribbon-like growths from the wattle extend over its head and down past its shoulders. By swinging its head, the male threatens its opponents. The male also has a mint green underside with speckling towards the chest. In contrast, the female lacks a wattle and has brown markings on its underside. It is also more adept at flying than the male. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Unfezant 's Tranquill, which he as a Pidove, evolved into Unfezant in An Amazing Aerial Battle! during a Gym against Skyla and her . Other A male Unfezant owned by Skyla debuted in Cilan Takes Flight!. He was used in a battle against and lost to . He was then used during Ash's Gym battle with Skyla in An Amazing Aerial Battle!, during which he briefly battled before falling to . A male Unfezant appeared in Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, under the ownership of Alain. He was used in the final round of the Lumiose Conference against Ash and tied in a battle against . Minor appearances Multiple male and female Unfezant debuted in the opening sequence of White—Victini and Zekrom. A male Unfezant was among the Pokémon who raced in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bianca's father has a male Unfezant, which , , and used as children to practice behind his back. He appeared in a flashback in A Nickname for Tepig. Skyla owns a female Unfezant which was first used to battle in a Gym battle in Up in the Air. Cheren's male Unfezant, which evolved twice from the he caught before arriving at Castelia City, was twice used in battle in the Unova Pokémon League. He evolved sometime prior to The Tournament Continues. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Lostlorn Forest ( ) Routes and , Dragonspiral Tower ( ) }} , , , and , ( ) Dragonspiral Tower ( ) }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Tenth release; Male)}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V Generation VI onward Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5|*}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=520 |name2=Tranquill |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=521 |name3=Unfezant |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Unfezant appears to be based on a , such as a , or . It is also similar in appearance to the . Unfezant's gender differences reflect in real-life birds in that males have large wattles and are more colorful than the females. Name origin Unfezant may be a combination of the corruptions of ''unpleasant, unfazed, and . Kenhallow may derive from けんもほろろ ken-mo-hororo (curt or brusque). Additionally, ケン ken and ホロロ hororo are both onomatopoeia of pheasant cries. In other languages . Also, ケン ken and ホロロ hororo are both onomatopoeia of pheasant cries. |de=Fasasnob|demeaning=From and Snob |fr=Déflaisan|frmeaning=From and |es=Unfezant|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Unfezant|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=켄호로우 Kenhorrow|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=轟隆雉雞 / 轰隆雉鸡 Hōnglóngzhìjī|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Унфезант Unfezant|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Unfezant External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Fasasnob es:Unfezant fr:Déflaisan it:Unfezant ja:ケンホロウ zh:高傲雉鸡